<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О чём говорят Феросы by fandom OZDZ 2020 (team_OZDZ), Naevnaja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728301">О чём говорят Феросы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_OZDZ/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020'>fandom OZDZ 2020 (team_OZDZ)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naevnaja/pseuds/Naevnaja'>Naevnaja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom OZDZ 2020 - Челлендж [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Techno, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Industrial, OZDZ - Freeform, Youtube Playlist, challenge, ЕЗСП, Ева за семью печатями, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_OZDZ/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naevnaja/pseuds/Naevnaja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Для получения психотропного эффекта рекомендуется использовать наушники.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom OZDZ 2020 - Челлендж [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, ФБ 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О чём говорят Феросы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
<iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>1. Celldweller - The Undercity<br/>
2. One True God x Tzafu - Afraid Of The Dark<br/>
3. naked Swan. - Botticello<br/>
4. SWARM - Alone<br/>
5. TOUTANT - GUILTY<br/>
6. Max Brhon - Humanity [NCS Release]<br/>
7. SIERRA - UNBROKEN<br/>
8. SWARM - This Is The End</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>